The Pokemon Chat Show
by xanimexfanx014
Summary: Hey this is my first time trying real humor, hears how it goes you all review and ask questions, make them do dares and all that good stuff! ikarishipping contestshipping pokeshipping and many more! but remember it's up to you guys to keep the show going!
1. Prologue

Amanda (me): HELLO!!!!

Paul: WTH was that for?!

Amanda: (pouts) I'm just greeting everyone.

Paul: Everyone? There's only me and you right?

Amanda: WRONG!!

Detail: stage opens and lights turn on an audience is their clapping

Paul: what the F---is going on!!!

Amanda: It's my very own talk show!! And Paul I'm going to murder you if you talk like that any more! Now give it up for, Ash and Dawn!

Ash: (walks onto stage waving at everyone) HEY!!

Dawn: (walks in too but looking slightly scared) were in the world I'm I?!

Amanda: (rolls eyes) anyway, these guys are our first talk show hosts you audience (reviewers) can make them tell their darkest secret, dare them to do _almost_ everything, torture them and much more!

Paul/Dawn: OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU YOU F---ingB----!!

Ash: (looks around confused) I still don't get it. (hides when Paul and Dawn are yelling at Amanda)

Amanda: That's it, go Empoleon! (throws pokeball and Empoleon comes out)

Empoleon: Empole-e-eon! _What's up?_

Amanda: Ok Empoleon use bubblebeam on these two freaking potty mouths!

Empoleon: Empo-o-leon (uses bubblebeam on Paul/Dawn)

Paul: (glares evilly at Amanda) I hate you so much (looks over at Dawn who is sniffing lightly her cloths all wet)

Dawn: Man -sniffle- this sucks I just washed these, can I get new cloths Amanda?

Amanda: (nods) sure Dawn (gives Dawn an outfit that is nothing like the box says)

Paul: (stares at Amanda) ok I know something bad is going to happen

Ash: (nods head in agreement) Yeah I mean nothing good can come out of this.

Amanda: (smirks evilly) well maybe bad for her and Ash but I think you might like it Paul----

Dawn: (screams and runs out in a pink VERY mini skirt and a pink top that is strapless and shows her stomach) AMANDA!!!

Ash: (faints)

Paul: (gets a BIG nosebleed and is blushing)

Amanda: (rolling on floor laughing ass off) told ya Paul

Dawn: I want different cloths!

Amanda: No can do Dawn just have a seat in our comfortable loveseat! (a loveseat comes out of no where) and Ash you sit on this comfy recliner! (a recliner comes out of no where)

Paul: (recovers from nosebleed) Where do I sit? (looks at Dawn as she sits on the side of the loveseat then looks at Amanda) oh nooo!!! (whispers to Amanda) I don't trust my teenage hormones!

Ash: (sits in seat still confused)

Amanda: (laughs evilly then whispers back) Oh yes Paul sit by her and we'll all make sure your hormones don't get in the way of the show (winks at audiance)

Paul: (mentally sighs then sit FAR away from Dawn as he can get) whatever

Amanda: Well I'll continue this once questions,dares and other stuff comes so please all of my audiance start sending in questions.


	2. chapter 1: Ash,Dawn, and Paul

Amanda: Ok we got our first DARE!!! (claps hands happily) Here it is!by ShadowKing1988

_I have a dare for Ash and Paul. I wanna see them passionately making out (tongue and all). I'm not saying they're gay; I just want to see what happens!_

_This was by ShadowKing1988_

(rolls on floor laughing) that's great!!!

Ash/Paul: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paul: I'll kill you!!!

Amanda: No Paul you can't anyway we don't even know where this reviewer is but I'll laugh so hard and sell it to Yaoi fan!

Dawn: ……………………………….

Paul: (mumbles something about this not meaning ANYTHING)

Ash: I hate this!

Amanda: (chuckles evilly) sorry Ash but you HAVE to!!!

Paul/Ash: I hate you so much (to each other)

Ash/Paul: (makes out while Amanda takes pictures)

Amanda: ok times up!

Paul/Ash: (break apart then run to get mouthwash right away)

Amanda: I have a feeling we won't be seeing them for a while what about you Dawn?

Dawn: ………………………………………

Amanda: (looks worriedly at Dawn) you ok?

Dawn: ………………………………………

Amanda: (waves hand in front of Dawn)

Dawn: …………………………………

Amanda: (checks to see if Dawns still breathing)

Dawn: (is still breathing)…………………………………..

Amanda: crap this is bad (gets naughty idea and whispers something into Dawn that makes her go VERY pink in the face)

Dawn: (shots up) YOU HAVE A SICK AND TWISTED MIND!!!

Amanda: (Laughs) I knew that would work! (looks at audience) oh and if you're wondering what I said to her-----

Dawn: (blushes a lot) You don't want to know!!!

Amanda: (to audience) Yes it was that naughty, it was something about her and Paul

Dawn: (covers her ears and blushes MUCH pinker than her skirt) STOP!!

Paul: (stares at Dawn and Amanda)

Dawn: (to Amanda not noticing Paul is there) I swear you have the sickest mind that's NEVER going to happen. (mumbles something about Paul hating her)

Paul: What's never going to happen?

Dawn: (blushes madly again) NOTHING!!!

Ash: (walks in) I'm back

Amanda: (claps hands) good because we have another DARE!!!! Here it is! Oh and this is by Axletia Rosonetis

_Okay. I have a torture for Paul._

Paul, you must do the hustle for three days straight drinking only Dr. Pepper and eating only Captain Crunch cereal with Dr. Pepper in it.

And let's not forget Dawn.

Dawn, you must stuff a banana up your nose and then shove it down Paul's throat.

I'm glad I could help !

(rolls on floor laughing again) WOW this person must have something against you Paul oh and you too Dawn. Well good thing your cartoons or else you would all die doing this stuff!

Paul: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE REVIEWERS!!!

Amanda: (hits paul) YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY REVIEWERS!!!

Paul: (hides) fine I'll do the stupid dare!

Amanda: And never call the dares or anything about the review stupid!

Ash: (laughing) this is going to be so much fun!

Paul/Dawn: SHUTUP ASH!!!

Amanda: (laughs) just do the dare!

Paul: FINE!!! (does his dare) but now I have to do this for three F---ING DAYS?

Dawn: FINE!! (turns around and stuffs the banana up her nose, takes it out then turns around and shoves it down Paul throat)

Ash/Amanda: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Amanda: (looks up and glares at Paul) Also Paul no SWEARING!!!

Paul: (shivers as he swallows the banana) I HATE banana's!!

Amanda: now we have to wait three days

Details: three days later

Paul: I'M FREE!!!

Dawn: (stares at Paul) are you ok?

Paul: I forgot to mention I never eat or drink something that's high in sugar because I GET HYPER!!!!

Dawn: (is VERY scared) PAUL'S GONE INSANE!!!

Amanda: (laughs) Oh gosh do I love this

Paul: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! (bounces off wall because he has a HUGE sugar rush) I'M FLYING!!!! (falls to the ground then jumps up again his eyes twitching) I WANT SUGAR!!!

Amanda/Dawn/Ash: I think you've had enough sugar Paul!

Paul: NEVER!!! (grabs a bunch of chocolate bars hissing at them while covering the chocolate bars) MY CHOCOLATE!!!

Dawn/Ash: (hides behind Amanda)

Amanda: Ok that's it!!! Knock him out! (a gun shot at him and he fell to the floor asleep)

Dawn: (sighs relieved that it's over)

Amanda: Oh no Dawn this is not over yet!!! Here's another dare! By BrandonRC

_Paul: I dare you to jump off a building!  
Dawn: I dare you to throw yourself under a beached Wailord!  
Ash: I dare you to eat a cake... made out of Wood!_

God I love you people!!!

Paul: You have to be kidding me!

Dawn: (screams) I'll die!

Ash: (thinks) I wonder what that will taste like.

Paul/Dawn: Idiot! (looks at each other and blushes then turns away)

Ash: (shrugs) Oh well ok where's my cake?

Unknown person #1: (hands Ash a cake made out of wood) there ya go

Ash: (smiles) Thanks mysterious stranger! (eats cake) (coughs out splinters) OUCH!!! I need a doctor!!!!(faints)

Unknown Doctor #1: (comes into the room and takes Ash away to have surgery)

Amanda: one word WOW

Dawn: (gulps) I'm going to die (sulks in the corner)

Paul: You're not going to die Dawn! (looks at Amanda) She's not going to die right?

Amanda: (shakes head, no)

Paul: (sighs) good

T.V news: Warning; there is a beached Wailord please be careful it has a tendency to move a lot.

Dawn: -sniffle- Well I better go die (walks to the beach)

Paul: (crap it looks like I have to jump out of a building (curses the reviewer but so quietly Amanda couldn't hear)

Amanda: (waves) bye Paul!!

Details: Dawn was saved after she threw herself when the Wailord was turning (she was saved by a trainer named Lucas (her childhood friend) Paul was saved too by a Flygon! So they all came back to the Stage! Oh and Ash lived too!

Ash: I'm back from surgery!!

Amanda: (hugs Ash happily) YAY I was so lonely!

Paul: Where's Dawn?

Amanda: With Lucas Oh wait they're coming right now!

Dawn: I'm back! Guess who saved me? Lucas my childhood friend! (Lucas was walking behind her smiling at her)

Paul: (looks slightly happy but stops when he sees Lucas instead he glares as Lucas)

Amanda: Ohhh looks like some ones jealous!

Paul: (blushes very lightly, it's not noticeable) Yeah sure whatever (sits in Loveseat)

Amanda: Ok it seems that Lucas has joined us! Yay a new friend now lets get a recliner for him! (a recliner comes out of no where) there!

Lucas: Thanks……I think(sits in recliner)

Dawn: (sits next to Paul)

Amanda: Well see you all next time! (waves and leaves)

All: she's leaving us!!!

Details: until next chapter! Now you all can make Lucas do dares!!


	3. Chapter 2:Ash,Dawn,Paul, and Lucas

Amanda: We're back!

Paul/Dawn/Ash: Crap!

Amanda: I know isn't this show great!

Paul: No Way!

Dawn: (shakes head no)

Ash: I don't know I like the dare when Dawn had to jump under a Wailord.

Dawn: (hits Ash over the head)

Ash: Oww what I do?

Dawn: You were born asshole

Ash: (sniffles then hides behind Amanda) save me!

Amanda: (gets a Misty mallet 5000 and beat Dawn over the head with it) Don't hurt Ash! It's not his fault his mother dropped him on the head when he was a baby!

Lucas: Did everyone like forget about me?

Amanda: Yes

Dawn: not really, sorry Lucas!

Paul: (mumbles something under his breath angrily)

Amanda: Anyway here's our next reviewer! Here's BrandenRC again!

_Ash: Go get your Snorlax, and dive off a high board, into its stomach!... While it's using hyper beam!_

Dawn: Shave off all your hair... then eat it!

Paul: SWALLOW a Pok'e Ball, that contains a Charizard...

Lucas: Uh... kiss Dawn, on the lips!

Paul, again: Don't kill Lucas.

Paul: Ha Ash you're going to die!

Ash: Oh well Snorlax's stomach is soft, but hyperbeam maybe a little dangerous.

Amanda: Oh well, As I always say, I LOVE you people! Anyway Ash, here's your Snorlax and go Ralts use teleport to teleport Ash to an empty pool.

Ralts: R-r-ral-l-lts

Details: Ash went poof to a swimming pool, now lets join him.

Ash: Go Snorlax

Snorlax: Snor-r-rel-a-ax _hi Ash what do you want I'm t-t-tired_

Ash (climbs on the high dive) Ok Snorlax use hyperbeam!

Snorlax: sn-n-o-or (uses the attack)

Ash: (dives off then screams in fear) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Detail: Ash lands safely on Snorlax and Ralts uses teleport to teleport Ash back to the Show.

Amanda: That was entertaining!

Paul: I liked the part when Ash was screaming

Dawn: damn I was hoping he would get hurt

Ash: Wow you're all so nice to me.

Amanda/Paul/Dawn: We know

Lucas: I still think you've all forgotten about me

Amanda/Paul/Ash: You're right we have

Lucas: I'm I hated?!

Dawn: No Lucas you're my childhood friend I would never hate you!

Lucas: (smiles happily) thanks Dawn

Amanda: Now on with the next dare!

Dawn: I'm NOT eating my hair!

Amanda: (snorts) Oh yes you are, (gives Dawn a shaver)

Dawn: Fine I'm going in another room!

Amanda: Ok

Detail: We follow Dawn into another room

Dawn: (mumbles) I can believe these stupid reviewers (shaves head and eats her hair) EWWW!!!! This is gross!!! (walks in the bathroom stall and puts on a wig)

Detail: Dawn comes out grossed out

Amanda: ok I'll use my special writer's magic (waves hand in hair and magical music comes on in the background) Ok here….what is this Harry Potter music? Oh no!

Detail: A vortex comes into view and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley come out of it!

Ron: Bloody hell!

Harry: Where in the world are we?

Hermione: It seems we are in another dimension.

Harry/Ron: No Way!

Hermione: Yes

Paul: Who the Hell are these people?

Amanda: Harry Potter people I'm using my magic writer's powers again! (waves hands in air no music comes on but Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sucked into another vortex and Amanda takes off Dawns wig to show that there is hair on there again) Now That is what I was meaning to do!

Dawn: (smiles happily) Thanks Amanda!

Paul: Crap now it's my turn

Amanda: (smirks) here's your pokeball Paul

Paul: Opens mouth and swallows the pokeball (it was in it's small form) God I hope this doesn't come to haunt me.

Ash: Maybe if you're lucky it will pass through quickly (laughs)

Paul: Ash if you don't shut the hell up I'll kick your ass

Lucas: My dare, I still feel forgotten

Amanda/Paul/Ash: that's because you are forgotten

Lucas: whatever my dare (kisses dawn)

Dawn: (pulls back) What the hell!?

Paul: What the Fu- I mean Hell?

Lucas: that was my dare

Paul: (looks back at the dare and sees him) Crap

Amanda: Ok time for the next dare! And this is from; Axletia Rosonetis

_Okay... _

Lucas,

You must be sit on by six Snorlax. Without any oxygen masks. And Dawn must put a piece of bologna on your head. Also, Paul must kiss your mouth. And no tongue !

As I always say I love all your dares

Lucas: Looks like I'm not forgotten but I'm hated as well

Amanda/Paul/Ash:Yep you're right

Amanda: Ok Ralts teleport six Snorlax's here!

Ralts: (teleports six Snorlax's on Lucas)

Lucas: can't breath

Paul: (smirks)

Lucas: (turns blue)

Dawn: (looks worried)

Amanda: Don't worry we have a great team of unknown doctors! And here they are…..  
Unknown Doctor #2, Unknown Doctor #3, Unknown Doctor #4, Unknown Doctor #5 (goes all the way to 25) Ok times up go get him out and have surgery done on him please.

Unknown Doctors (all of them): Yes sir! (Ralts teleports the Snorlax's back and the Doctors take Lucas to get surgery on his spine, and a lot of other stuff)

Amanda: Ok while he's out lets go with the other dare

Dawn: (puts a piece of bologna on her head)

Paul: (looks at the next dare then walks up to Dawn) Hey Dawn.

Dawn: (looks at Paul) yeah?

Paul: (kisses Dawn)

Dawn: (is shocked but kisses back)

Paul: (thinks)_must not put tongue in her mouth_

Amanda: Ok times up

Dawn/Paul: (breaks apart then sit back down)

Ash: Wow

Amanda: yeah I know there's quite a lot of kissing this time

Ash: (nods head) yeah

Dawn/Paul: Next dare!

Amanda: Fine this next dare is by…… ShadowKing1988

_Awesome! Now..._

I want Paul to tango dance with Lucas, Ash to discuss his love life, and Dawn to chain herself to a tree for a day to protest forest destruction.

Hehe good work Shadow!

Paul: umm…one problem, Lucas is in surgery

Amanda: don't worry when he gets out (next chapter) I'll make sure you guys tango!

Paul: crap

Ash: Ok here goes….I have to say my love life is a great thing, I have a thing for my old friend Misty, I'm still in contact with her but she's really busy with the gym but I'm fine as long as I see her face, I mean how cute can you get I just think her outfit looks really cute on her. She's really pretty sometimes I can't believe myself that I let her go and not stay with me, but I mean she has her own life (goes on and on about his love life)

Dawn: ok here goes (walks out and chains herself to a tree that contruction workers are trying to take down) SAVE THE TREES DON'T HURT THEM, WE'LL ALL DIE, I KNOW I'M ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT DOING THIS BUT THE TREES NEED HELP!!!!! ONE OUT OF 200,000,000,000, TREES IN THE WHOLE WORLD GET CUT DOWN EVERY MINUTE!!! I KNOW I'M WASTING MY LIFE DOING THIS(well I can't say I have a life by doing this) BUT I WANT TO SAVE EVERY TREE IN MINUTES OR ELSE WE'LL ALL DIE!!!!SAVE THE RAIN FOREST!!! ALL THOSE POOR TREES!!! TREES HAVE FEELINGS TOO!!

Paul: Wow she's going far in this

Amanda: No Paul that's called acting!

Paul: so that's it?

Amanda: yep! See ya all next time!!

Details: (Dawn continues yelling out about tree distruction)


	4. chapter 3: Ash,Dawn,Paul, and surprises!

Amanda: Aaaannnnd we are back!

Paul: crap

Dawn: (is back from protesting forest destruction) I'm tired

Ash: (is hyper) Hi everybody!

Amanda: ok first off, (to Paul) like I care what you think (to Dawn) I don't really care (to Ash) Hello my good friend (hugs Ash like he's a teddy bear)

Ash: can't breath

Amanda: (lets Ash go) anyway as I said before we are back and better than ever, one we have new reviews, and two one person will leave us forever on this show and a new person will come in, sooooo who do you think I'll kick out with this little red button? (Shows red button to all the people in the audience)

Paul: (thinks) _please be Lucas, he seems to be getting more confident that he's not going to die by my hands_

Dawn: (thinks)_ please be Lucas he's getting really annoying trying to flirt with me_

Ash: (thinks) _………………………hmmm…I wonder if I ask nicely if I'll get some cake._

Amanda: Well we'll all find out in the end anyway our next reviewer!

_Dawn: I dare you to confess everlasting love for Paul!  
Paul: I dare you to...eat an apricot?  
Ash: I dare you to tape yourself to a tree and stay there.  
Lucas: I actually have a question for you. Why do you only battle once in the video games and then you pretty much leave for a long time, come back for a cut scene, and leave again?_

_**This is by kadoo96**_

(Breaks into a fit of giggles) I love you all my reviewers, (hands all reviewers the best cookies in the world to all the reviewers)

Dawn: ok………why in the world would I do that if I don't even like him?

Ash: (is sarcastic) Yeah right Dawn you don't like Paul that's why you kissed him back in the last chapter

Dawn: (blushes) Well I guess I'll have to, to please the reviewers and so Amanda doesn't hate me even more (walks up to Paul who is so bored he's fallen asleep) Paul? (Shakes Paul gently)

Paul: (is still asleep)

Dawn: (shrugs) oh well, (whispers in Paul's ear) I love you so much (sits back down next to Paul blushing)

Paul: (wakes up) What the Hell? Did someone just say something?

Dawn: (shakes head no but is blushing) No why?

Paul: (looks at his dare but first looks at Dawn's) Wait...you were dared to-

Dawn: (blushes) Just do your dare!

Unknown Helper #1: Here's your apricot

Paul: (looks very confused but takes the apricot and eats it) Wow that had to be one of the easiest dares I had to do thanks kadoo96.

Ash: (jumps up happily then walks out) Ok my dare here I COME!!

Amanda: (stares off after Ash) Well I know he's going to do it sooooo lets bring out Lucas!

Lucas: (walks out looking a little dazed after surgery) hi?

Amanda: Ok look at your question

Lucas: (looks at question then thinks for a moment) Well I'm always very busy training my Pokémon so I can't hang around and battle you every time you see me can I?

Paul: Right, whatever

Amanda: ok

Dawn: next dare please

Amanda: (smiles) we have a really long one here people!

_Set 1--  
Lots of Paul-Bashing... literally! (Yes, this is for that insult, awhile back!)_

Ash: Get a metal baseball bat, and beat up Paul!  
Dawn: Get a Midevil flail, and beat up Paul!  
Lucas: Get a knife, and beat up Paul!  
Everyone (Including Paul): Give your Pokémon weapons, and let them beat up Paul!  
Paul: Don't defend yourself!

Repeat the dares, 285,679,942,967,543,697 times!

Set 2--  
Dawn, you're going to pay!

Dawn: Threaten Mewtwo!  
Dawn: Stand in the middle of a circle of eight touros, and let them all charge into you!  
Dawn: Make out with Lucas!  
Paul: Do whatever you want... except kill Lucas! But you can try to beat him up... (Sends Lucas a suit of armor and a midevil flail, by mail order...)  
Dawn: Repeat Set 1, twice... but with you being beaten up!

Set 3  
I know the point of this fic, but I want to see how the other two will react to this...

Ash :( Sends in a free ticket to Poke-Paradise...) Go to Poke Paradise, and relax in the hot tub, swimming pool, catch rare Pokémon that are common, there, and relax for eight to twelve weeks! I hear Misty's there...

Lucas: Same.

Dawn: (Sends in a free ticket to mud bath sanctuary...) Go to mud-bath sanctuary, where the hot-springs are full of sharpedos, gyarados (Plural?), and the odd, territorial empoleon. The mud-baths are actually manure, and the showers don't have any hot water! I even heard that the beds have been replaced with midevil torture devices! Stay there for twelve weeks! Oh, and whatever gets flushed down the toilets ends up in the shower... You may not bring your Pokémon, or pokeballs there. Your Pokémon will stay with ash and Lucas.

Paul: Same, but you may not go within 200 feet of Dawn...

Pokémon: If they tell you to harm Ash and Lucas, in any way, disobey them.

Set 4 (Quick one.)  
Everyone (Except Ash, Lucas, and the Narrator.): Anvils will drop on your heads! I bribed some guy with a weather device! He'll make sure it happens, today, with that check I gave him! Yes, he can do that.

_**This is by BrandonRC**_

(laughs happily) wow do I love all my reviewers creative mind (gives big giant balloons to all reviewers) wow you guys get another present!

Paul: (stares at his dares) you GOT to be kidding me?

Amanda: (shakes head no then gets angry) YOU!!! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO INSULT MY GREAT AND POWERFUL REVIEWERS!!! (takes out Misty's mallet) wait I don't think I should do this because I mean you're going to suffer anyway. (puts mallet away)

Ash: I'm back! (takes bat) this is going to be fun!

Dawn: (is given the flail) b-b-b-but I don't want to

Lucas: (is given knife) Yay someone else gets beat up and not me

Paul: (angrily jumps on Lucas and punches him) You bastard!

Amanda: (snaps fingers and Paul is in a chair tied up his Pokémon out of their pokeballs) there now you won't run away.

Ash: (beats up Paul)

Dawn: (beats up Paul but lightly)

Lucas: (beats up Paul harder than everyone)

Pokémon: (beats up Paul)

Amanda: (snaps fingers each turn so Paul turns back to normal and doesn't die, stops after 285,679,942,967,543,697) Ok Paul you've learned you're lesson and now it's Dawn's turn.

Dawn: (sighs and puts the midevil flail down) Why did I disserve this? (walks to Mewtwo) I'm going to capture you then sell you to Giovanni so then he can destroy you (runs away before Mewtwo can hurt her) Now the second one……damn I'm so going to be hurt badly.

Amanda: Oh well

Ash: (waves bye to Dawn) Bye Dawn see ya later!

Paul: (is laying on loveseat unconscious)

Lucas: sorry I can't save you this time Dawn!

Dawn: (throws a rock at Lucas) Shut-up!

Lucas: (gets hit on head by rock)

Ash: (laughs at Lucas) what a loser!

Amanda: You tell him boy! (pats Ash on the head like he's a dog)

Details: Dawn gets transported by Ralts into a circle where eight angry Touros are waiting.

Dawn: Oh my GOD!!!

Touros: (runs at her and run over her)

Dawn: (gets up) Oww… (looks at self and is perfectly fine but feels in BIG pain) I hate Touros.

Details: Dawn is transported back into the Show by Ralts

Dawn: (slowly walks over to Lucas, and hesitantly starts to make out with him)

Paul: (is sadly still unconscious for all of this)

Dawn :( breaks apart and walks back over to Mewtwo who angrily uses physic on Dawn and moves her into the wall about 15 times) I hate Mewtwo too.

Amanda: isn't this show so much fun?

Ash: (bows) yes it is master

Lucas: (stares at Ash) may I ask what you're doing to him.

Amanda: No

Lucas: ok

Ash: (hisses at Lucas)

Paul: (is unconscious)

Amanda: wow you guys did a number on Paul (is saying this while Dawn gets beat up by the Touros's)

Ash/Lucas: Yep

Paul: (wakes up) what the hell went on while I was out?

Dawn: (walks in and makes out with Lucas again)

Paul: (starts twitching)

Dawn: (breaks apart and stares at dare) I'm FREE!!

Paul: That was a dare…...it meant nothing right?

Dawn: (sits down and nods head) yep

Amanda: Ok I just want to say to all my great, great reviewers that I don't really care what you put in your dares but I will always make it Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Contestshipping. I just wanted to let you all know that so you won't have to worry about anything, just I will refuse to allow my characters to do something inappropriate with another character, so be careful what you put in your writing, that is all, oh and also just call me Amanda not the Narrator, Authoress, or anything like that just Amanda (smiles).

Ash: ok now that that's over with I can do I love this dare, (takes ticket and runs to Poke-Paradise) WEEEEE!!!

Amanda: (stares off after Ash) I hope he remembers that my great Ralts will take him to Poke-Paradise?

Lucas: (shrugs) really I don't care!

Amanda: (beats Lucas) don't be mean to my best friend….other than all my reviewers!

Lucas: (takes ticket and gets transported to Poke-Paradise) that was close

Ash: (pops up) HIIII!!!!!!!!

Lucas: (sweat drops) How in seven hells did you get here (**A/N: I got that saying from Inuyasha! **)

Ash: Anime duh!

Lucas: (sweat drops again) whatever!

Ash: you're mean

Misty: (walks in happily and glomps Ash squealing in delight) It's been forever!!! How come you haven't called me? (pouts)

Ash: (hugs Misty back) MIST!!! I'm so happy to see you! I'm sorry I'm just busy sometimes…but maybe my mas--I mean my friend Amanda could let you stay!

Lucas: (rolls eyes) like Amanda is ever nice!

Details: Amanda is watching this whole thing on the secret camera (Ash knows it's there)

Amanda: (cracks knuckles) Oh Lucas you're going to die a most painful death

Paul/Dawn: (backs away looking scared)

-back to Poke-Paradise-

Ash: well Mist lets hang out soon we could see a movie?

Misty: Sure Ash…where did that friend of yours go?

Ash: (mumbles) I wouldn't really call him a friend…really I don't care he harasses people.

Misty: (hears Ash) Ewww……he harasses people? (sarcastic)What a great person)

Ash: Yeah my master…..I mean Amanda agrees (laughs)

-at the Show-

Dawn: really, Amanda, what did you do to Ash?

Amanda: (grins evilly) I'm the writer I can do anything

Dawn/Paul: (shivers)

-back at Poke-Paradise-

Misty: (falls asleep while watching a movie with Ash)

Ash: (blushes when Misty's head leans against is shoulder, but doesn't say anything)

-at the Show-

Dawn: where's Lucas?

Amanda: I don't know lets go to the camera I put on him (flicks the remote to the next camera shot, instead it goes onto a commercial) damn remote (changes the T.V again) OMG!!! All children close your eyes!!

Dawn: (screams at what's on the T.V)

Paul: (covers ears and looks very disturbed) change the channel nobody in their right minds would watch that nude and porn filled T.V show

Amanda: (changes it again and finally it goes to what Lucas is doing) he's doing nothing…he's just sitting there.

Dawn: I'm booorrreeeddd!!

Paul: (yawns)

Amanda: ok now it's your guys' turn to go to a great place too! (Hands ticket)

Dawn/Paul: (takes ticket) Ok this person hasn't been nice to us this whole chapter why in the world would this reviewer be nice now?

Amanda: NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!

Dawn/Paul: yes ma'am!

Amanda: (nods and they disappear)

-at Mud Bath Sanctuary-

Detail: an electric force pushed Paul away from Dawn

Dawn: Ok?

Paul: What the hell?

Dawn: I'm going to take a hot bath! See ya later Paul

Paul: (twitch) y-yeah '_damn you hormones Damn. You. To. Hell!'_

Detail: (Dawn runs out screaming with only a towel on)

Dawn: that water is freezing!

Paul: (gets a nosebleed)

Dawn: Paul??

Paul: (looks up but then gets another nosebleed)

Dawn: Paul you're going to die! (gets on her knees to see if Paul's ok)

Detail: an electric force pulls them away again

Dawn: I'm going to g-g-go take a mud bath

-minutes later-

Dawn: Those Pokémon are insane!!!

Paul: (is still recovering from the 2 major nosebleeds)

Dawn: (stares at Paul) what in the world is happening to you?

-back at the Show-

Amanda: (is rolling on the ground laughing)

Amanda: (gets up then looks around) I'm all alone

Amanda's echo: I'm all aloonnnee

Amanda: Maybe I should go until a week is up

Amanda's echo: yes do that

Amanda: (is freaked) I didn't even say that!

Amanda's echo: yes you did

Amanda: No I did not!

Amanda's echo: yes you did!

Amanda: Why I'm I arguing with an echo!

Amanda's echo: Why I'm I arguing with an idiot!

Amanda: Hello this idiot is you!

Amanda: (smirks) that shut you up now all I have to do is wait a week (pops away)

-week later-

Details: Dawn and Paul are the first to get back but Amanda, or course is the true first

Dawn: (gasps) never again will I go somewhere that I almost die at!

Paul: Same with me!

Dawn/Paul: sit on Loveseat totally wiped out

Dawn: (falls asleep and falls onto Paul's lap)

Paul: (blushes then picks up her head gently to his face then gently kisses Dawn)

Amanda: what's up Paul?

Paul: (jumps and blushes) nothing, what about you?

Amanda: (smirks) I think I saw something nice

Paul: (blushes more) you saw nothing!

Amanda: Ohh someone's in denial (smirks again)

Detail: (Ash, Misty, and Lucas walk in)

Amanda: (hugs Ash) I was soooo lonely!!

Ash: (grins) MASTER!!

Misty: (stares) what in the world did you do to him?

Amanda: (grins) I'm the writer I can do _**anything**_

Lucas: (shivers)

Amanda: Ok out next review!! And here it is!

_Okay..._

Lucas, 

I want you to see you and Kenny fight in a match over Dawn. Paul can join, but he has to dress as a Snubbull. And Ash has to try and shave Pikachu. Dawn, you can do nothing for now except eat French fries and watch. : )

_**This is by **__**Axletia Rosonetis**_

Ok sense I love you all I'll allow you to do something, but you'll have to wait until this very long chapter ends

Paul: (smirks) Wow a sissy fight

Lucas: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Paul: I'm sorry I forgot you're a social retard I said; Wow I sissy fight!

Lucas: (is angry)

Amanda/Ash/Misty/Dawn: (they're all laughing on the ground)

Dawn: (gets a big thing of French fries)

Details: Lucas, Kenny, Paul, and Dawn are sent to a fighting arena.

Paul: I'm not going to fight in this sissy fight

Dawn: Ok

Paul: Can I have a French fry? (their talking while Kenny and Lucas are fighting)

Dawn: (smiles) Sure (hands over a French fry but smiles and feeds it to Paul)

Paul: (grabs it with his teeth as Dawn feeds it to him and eats it) thanks Dawn

Dawn: (giggles) your welcome (feeds him more eating some herself)

Paul: (stares as a French fry slightly enters her mouth) I'll have that one (leans in and gently bites it so that it's in his mouth too)

Dawn: (blushes but bites a little bit more)

Lucas: AHHHH!!!

Dawn: (pulls away blushing)

Paul: (murmurs) damn

Detail: the fight was a tie and Dawn, Paul, and Lucas got sent back to the Chat Show

Amanda: That was fun

Ash: I agree master

Misty: can you change him back?

Amanda: no

Misty: ok

Amanda: now I will press this red button and someone will disappear forever (presses button and Lucas gets shot out of the floor for their was a trap that sprang out under him) Wow…I need a repair man to fix that hole.

Unknown Helper #3554558: I'll do it for you Amanda

Paul: wait their was only one helper in the beginning, why is there number 3554558 now?

Amanda: don't ask

Dawn/Paul: O-O

Mist/Ash: Oo

Amanda: smiles ok reviewers this is my surprise! You all can give me Pokémon to use whenever I want….like if those guys won't listen to me, or won't do a dare I can sick the Pokémon on them, any Pokémon, as many Pokémon, I don't care

All but Amanda and Ash: wow thanks so much Amanda

Amanda: In case you guys didn't know Misty is the new friend!

All but Amanda and Ash: We never would have guessed

Amanda: Ok ignore them; anyway see ya in the next chapter!

Ash: All you who are reading this please review or else Amanda can't continue this story!

Everyone but Amanda and Ash: And that would be soooo horrible

Amanda/Ash: Yes it would be! Now Read and Review my friends!!


	5. chap 4: Death Count! part 1

Amanda: well…..The wait is finally over!! (everyone cheers) It's that time again!! Pokémon Chat Show!

Effect: The crowd goes wild

Amanda: Well back from our….break here is Paul!

Paul: why the fuck is this show still on here?

Amanda: (whacks Paul over the head) No SWEARING! (coughs) Anywho here's Dawn!

Dawn: I'm back?! (is horrified)

Amanda: (is proud) yes….yes you are! Here's Misty!

Misty: My first show! (squeals) I'm so excited

Amanda: As well you should be! And now….here's Ash!

Ash: HELLO EVERYONE! I am back!

Amanda: (grins) yes everyone is back now…back in your seats! (seat appear)

Ash and Misty: (sits in recliner)

Dawn and Paul: (sits in loveseat)

Amanda: (jumps around randomly) Alright first review!

_Ash: I dare you to kiss your Pikachu.  
Dawn: I dare you to kiss your Piplup.  
Lucas: I dare you to dress girl's clothes and wear a ribbon too.  
Paul: I dare you to eat poison meal._

_By: Angel Sun_

Amanda: (thinks) Well Lucas is gone…sooo...PAUL will do two dares!

Paul: How the…heck is that fair?!

Amanda: It isn't

Paul: ……screw you!

Amanda: whatever Ash kiss Pikachu

Ash: Alright (Pikachu enters the stage)

Pikachu: Pika? _Hello?_

Ash: (picks up Pikachu and kisses on cheeks but gets shocked and lays on the floor)

Amanda:….Anyways onto the next dare. Dawn kiss Piplup!

Dawn: Ok…. (gets Pokeball) Come out Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup pip! _Hey guys!_

Dawn: (kisses Piplup on head)

Piplup: (freaks out and pecks Dawn)

Dawn: (screams and runs around in circles)

Amanda: hehehe I love this! Anywho…(grins evilly) Paul it's your turn!

Paul: go to hell

Amanda: You first!

Paul: (glares)

Amanda: (smiles) go get dressed!

Paul: (goes to change)

Amanda: Go follow him (to camera guy who turns out to be gay)

Camera Guy: Alright! (happily follows)

Amanda: (sighs happily) he's my best friend!

Details: a few minutes later

Paul: What the HELL was with this guy following me?!

Details: Paul walks in with a tank-top on and a skirt. The Camera Guy following him but staring at his butt

Camera Guy: you have a nice a(Amanda glares) a nice butt (Amanda grins)

Paul: Shut the fu…(Amanda glares a death glare) shut the frick up!

Amanda: aww….you're mean Paul! But you look funny in the dress (takes pictures)

Dawn: (eyes wide) funny? You find this funny you sick person!

Amanda: (glares and takes out Ralts) Ralts put her to sleep

Dawn: (is put to sleep)

Ash: (trying to tear his eyes out)

Misty: (stopping Ash from tearing his eyes out)

Amanda: Alright I'm done…go get changed again

Paul: (runs away from the Camera Guy)

Amanda: (rolls on floor laughing) That was fun!

Camera Guy: very (smirks)

Amanda: (stares) you know it's never going to happen right?

Camera Guy: You never know

Amanda: Yeah I do

Detail: Paul comes back in his normal cloths

Amanda: Alright eat a poison meal! (hands a toco, a drink, and fries)

Paul: (eats it)

Amanda: DIE!

Paul: (still alive)

Amanda: (frowns) Did we put enough poison in it?

Poison expert 85211852: Yes Ma'am

Amanda: Alright

Paul: (dies)

Amanda: YES!! But we need him for more dares…Doctor!

Unknown Doctor 7899445: I'm on it Ma'am!

Detail: Paul is taken to surgery

Unknown Doctor 7899445: Back!

Paul: I'm back?!

Amanda: Aren't you so happy?!

Paul: Kill me again!

Amanda: sorry not right now! Anywho another review!

_I dare dawn to go out on a date with Paul,  
I dare you! Amanda to put ash back to his stupid self,  
I dare Paul to... be attacked by an ursuran(sp?)  
I dare misty to... go out on a date with ash!  
and I dare ash to be thrown off a 50 storey flat with nothing at the bottom to save you!Mhahahahaha!_

_By: DawnzNo1_

Amanda: I can't help but love every single dare! OMG a dare for myself! (uses authoress powers) And also Dawn is still asleep so no date will Paul!

Ash: (blinks) What happened?

Amanda: I am no longer your Master!

Paul: Wait….WHAT?! That's my dare?!

Amanda: YEP!

Paul: I'll go find this reviewer and beat the leaving shit out of her!

Amanda: hehe you'll pay for swearing! (eyes turn evil)

Paul: (gulps)

Details: A wild and very crazy Ursuran goes onto stage and attacks Paul

Paul: Hey this (is attacked and starts to scream out in pain)

Amanda: (cheers) Go get him Ursuran!

Dawn: PAUL!!

Amanda: You're awake again?!

Dawn: Stop this he'll die!

Amanda: He died before so whatever

Dawn: (cries)

Amanda: …(shrugs and continues to cheer)

Ash: (is randomly talking to Misty) It's been forever sense we last talked!

Misty: umm…yeah, Ash you do know Paul is being like…killed right?

Ash: (looks around) Really?! (cheers with Amanda)

Misty: (sweatdrop)

Paul: (dies)

Details: The Ursuran is taken away

Amanda: (sigh) we still need Paul for other dares soo(uses authoress powers to revive him) wow this is the second time Paul died!

Paul: go me! (sits on the Loveseat)

Dawn: (hugs Paul) Are you ok?!

Paul: (eyes widen) umm….yeah! (looks at Dawn) have you been…crying?

Dawn: (cries)

Paul: (hugs Dawn)

Amanda: That's great….can I go throw up now?

Paul and Dawn: (glares at Amanda)

Amanda: (doesn't care)

Misty: I get to go on a date with Ash!

Ash: yay!

Misty: (takes Ash out)

Ash: can I pick where we go?!

Misty: sure!

Ash: Close your eyes!

Misty: (closes eyes)

Details: Ash leads Misty to…McDonalds

Amanda: O-o he's not very romantic is he?

Dawn and Paul: never was and never will be

Details: Misty is horrified but doesn't say anything because Ash is over excited…Ash tries to go into the kiddy area and slide down the slid but they get thrown out

Amanda: -_-' of course

Dawn and Paul: That's not surprising

Ash: (comes back in) I don't know why we got kicked out.

Misty: (is angry) ASH YOU TRIED TO GO DOWN A CHILDRENS SLIDE!

Ash: (doesn't know what's wrong)

Amanda: anyway while Ash is being stupid Ralts take Ash to his next…assignment, I made the building taller (giggles)

Everyone(but Ash):Why?

Amanda: I like the screaming!

Ralts: (takes Ash to the top of a 1500 story tall building)

Ash: What the heck am I doing here

Ralts: (pushes Ash off)

Ash: (screams) Oh my God I'm going to die!

Amanda: (is skydiving) Hi Ash!

Ash: Amanda help me!

Amanda: errr…I would but I can't it's part of the dare!

Ash: but I'm going to die!

Amanda:…Oh well!

Ash: WHAT?!

Amanda: Bye-bye Ash! (pulls parachute)

Ash: Wait!!

Details: Ash hits the ground

Amanda: hmmm….I still need him..Ralts take me and him back!

Ralts: (nods and talks them back)

Amanda: that was really fun!

Ash: (is dead)

Amanda: err…(uses magic powers)

Ash: (is alive) I'm back!

Misty: Are you ok?!

Ash: I feel fine

Amanda: good! Next review!

Paul: This whole show is getting long -_-

Amanda: Whatever!

_Okay!  
First Paul!  
Make out with Dawn!  
Allow yourself to get beat up by all the Pokemon you have released._

_Next Ash.  
Battle Paul using your Starter Pokemon._

_Misty  
Make out with Ash_

_Dawn  
Go out with Paul._

_Everyone except Paul.  
Torture him all you want!_

_Amanda, use my Shiny Latios(Knows Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Hyper Beam), Shiny Sceptile(Arieal Ace, Leaf Blade, Detect, Leech Seed), and Shiny Flygon(Earthquake, Fly, Steel Wing, Faint Attack) However you want! These are my signature 3 Pokemon. *Evil Grin*_

_By: _

Amanda: Paul torture! And I get pokemon!!! (gets pokeballs and hugs them) more pokemon I can use to torture others with!

Paul: hmm…(smirks) oh Dawn!

Dawn: (didn't look at the dare) what?

Paul: (grabs Dawn and kisses her)

Dawn: (kisses back)

Paul and Dawn: (starts to make out)

Amanda: (cough)

Camera Guy: (glares at Dawn)

Paul and Dawn: (ignore them)

Amanda: err…lets skip Ash's for now and go onto Misty's dare

Misty: (kisses Ash)

Ash: (kisses back)

Misty and Ash: (make out)

Amanda: you know I feel lonely (uses magic powers to bring up David Archuleta) hehe I love him!

David: What in the world?!

Amanda: (starts talking with David)

Ash, Misty, Paul, and Dawn: (break apart)

Amanda: (pouts) Alright David see you later!

David: bye Amanda!

Amanda: (cough) anyway back to the dares.

Paul: shit

Amanda: Now they come faster!

Detail: pokemon come and start to beat the shi-(Amanda glares) the crap out of Paul

Amanda: oh yeah!

Ash: What about my battle

Amanda: aww…(pokemon go away)

Paul: I hate you Amanda

Amanda: I know!

Detail: Paul and Ash battle…Ash sadly loses by only a little though

Paul: (smirks) loser

Ash: now you're going to get it!

Everyone except Misty and Dawn: (attacks Paul)

Amanda: (comes out) Wow this is fun!!!

Dawn: (sniffles) You're so mean!

Amanda: I know right?!

Dawn: (glares)

Amanda: Alright everyone stop the dare!

Everyone: (stops)

Paul: (is beat up) go to hell

Amanda: never mind hurt him!

Everyone(not Misty or Dawn): (starts attacking again)

Amanda: (dances to music)

Dawn: STOP!!

Everyone: NOPE!

Amanda: Alright everyone stop!

Everyone: alright! (everyone stops)

Paul: (dead)

Amanda: (snaps fingers and Paul is fine)

Paul: I died again!

Amanda: (looks at chalkboard) That's three for Paul and one for Ash!

Paul: you keep count?

Amanda: well yeah! Next dare! And last one for right now! Then we have to go into break and I'll meet you in the next chapter!

_Ash-  
Put pikachu in a rubber suit, and throw him in team rocket's balloon (The suit is very thick!)._

_Borrow my shiny mewtwo (Lv. 896735418, and the anime doesn't follow the four-attacks-only rule. After you're done, Amanda can have it.) and get pikachu back from team rocket!_

_Give pikachu to team rocket._

_Borrow my magikarp (Lv.1, atks: splash), and attempt to get pikachu back!_

_If you fail, use your charizard to get pikachu back._

_Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake.  
Eat a birthday cake._

_Paul-  
I will never give this one a break. This is how I get back at him, for what he does to his pokemon._

_There was a huge Aridos web, in the first episode (I think.) of D&P. You will roll in seasoning, and jump into that web. :)_

_A snorlax will eat you, and spit you back up, twice._

_A snorlax will use hyper beam on you. You will not dodge. :)_

_A gyarados will eat you, and spit you back up, twice._

_A gyarados will use Bite on you. You will not dodge, or do anything else to defend yourself._

_This will all happen, with Lv. 93628497 pokemon. :) :) :) ! ;)_

_Dawn-  
I'll give yo a break._

_Go to poke' paradise. Stay for a week._

_Paul: You can go, just because I'm giving Dawn a break. (Dawn can say no to this, if she wants.)_

_Misty-  
Since you're new... keep an ambulance standing by!_

_Go swimming!_

_In a volcanoe!_

_Full of lava!_

_And Magmar!_

_And a Moltres!_

_And... And... uh... Amanda's Mewtwo!_

_--You may cut this out, of the Chapter, if you want.--  
I think that you did that to Ash, using Ralts! Or your Author's powers?_

_Bye: BrandonRC_

Amanda: YAY A faithful reviewer! And more pokemon for me to use! To answer your last question…I used my Authoress powers!

Ash: sorry Pikachu (forces Pikachu in a rubber suit and throws into team rocket balloon)

Jesse: Oh yeah we got Pikachu!! (dances)

James: We rule! (dances)

Meowth: Oh yeah!! (jumps up and down)

Ash: (takes out Mewtwo) Use Psychic!

Mewtwo: (uses Psychic and the balloon pops and Pikachu is safely back in Ash's hands)

Ash: Pikachu! (takes off rubber suit)

Pikachu: Pika-pikachu!!!! (shocks Ash)

Ash: (falls on ground then gets up) what I do?!

Amanda: look at the dare again Ash!

Ash: (stares at dare)

Amanda: well team rocket is back…

Jesse, James, and Meowth: Give us the Pikachu

Ash: (hands Pikachu over) here

Jesse, James, and Meowth: We got Pikachu back!

Ash: (takes out pokeball) go Magikarp!

Magikarp: (flops)

Ash: use…splash

Magikarp: (flops)

Ash: use…splash

Magikarp: (flops)

Meowth: (attacks using fury swips)

Magikarp: (is angry)

Ash: err…use tackle?

Magikarp: (flops)

Ash: transeform!

Magikarp: (stares at Ash)

Amanda: this isn't Transeformers you know

Ash: I thought it was worth a try

James: Ha what a loser Pokemon! (kicks Magikarp)

Magikarp: (gets angry and evolves and eats James)

Ash: I guess I won…

Pikachu: (shocks Jesse and runs over to Ash)

Ash: yay I won! (eats many birthday cakes)

Amanda: (sweatdrops)

Paul: my turn (grumbles while rolls in seasoning then goes over to Aridos's web and gets stuck in it)

Aridos: (licks lips and eats Paul)

Amanda: (snaps fingers and Paul is out) well there's another one for Paul! (draws another line one the 'How Many Deaths' chalkboard)

Paul: A Snorlax!? You have to be fucking kidding me!

Amanda: You will die! (evil eyes)

Snorlax: (comes in and looks at Paul)

Amanda: Eat him Snorlax!

Snorlax: (eats Paul and burps but then gets a bad taste and throws him back up)

Paul: (shudders) I never want to go through that aga-(is eaten again)

Snorlax: (falls asleep)

Paul: (is dead)

Amanda: hehe well that'll teach him! (snaps fingers and Paul is on the floor…still dead) well I'm to lazy to snap my fingers twice so doctor!

Unknown Doctor 7899445: Yes Ma'am?

Amanda: Take him to get revived then bring him back

Details: Paul comes back later

Amanda: Alright! Gyarados come on in here!

Gyarados: (comes in and looks at Paul)

Amanda: Please eat him and spit him up twice!

Gyarados: (nods)

Paul: Sh—I mean crap! Amanda go to heck!

Amanda: (claps) his vocabulary is getting better!

Gyarados: (eats Paul and spits him up)

Paul: now I hope you go to die and go to hell

Amanda: (sigh) well that was short lived

Gyarados: (eats Paul then spits him back up)

Amanda: Now…Bite him!

Paul: Mother Fu—(is cut off by Gyarados biting him)

Amanda: (sings and dances while Paul is being killed)

Dawn: (has fainted from the first death)

Amanda: alright that's enough!

Gyarados: (is taken away)

Paul: (dies)

Amanda: Alright that's six times for Paul!! WOOHOO!!

Unknown Doctor 7899445: (takes Paul away)

Amanda: (whistles happily)

Dawn: well I guess I'm on my way…(sniffles) without Paul

Amanda: (pouts) You're dare is fun?! Dang it! I wanted more torture!

Misty: (eyes widen) My first dare and I'm going to die?!

Amanda: (claps) Oh yay! I'm so excited!

Ralts: (takes Misty to a Volcano in her bathing suit)

Misty: (looks down) I won't live

Amanda: (appears) That's the point you know

Misty: (frowns)

Amanda: Good luck! (slaps her on the back and Misty falls) oops…did I do that? (grins)

Misty: (screams bloody murder as she is burnt by Magmar's Fire Spin and Moltres's Flamethrower

Amanda: (dances) Go Pokemon! Go Pokemon!

Misty: (hits the lava)

Amanda: Well that was fun! No worries though I'll bring her back on part Two! But still read and review and I'll happily add your Reviews to the nest chapter! Oh wait (adds one for Misty) There she died one time…right now Paul is in the lead with deaths!!! ok heres the list...

Ash-1

Misty-1

Dawn-0

Paul-6

(whistles) people really hate Paul...actually it's probably me but whatever!


End file.
